


“Shhh, they’ll hear us.”

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH America x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	“Shhh, they’ll hear us.”

Attending Gilbert’s farewell party was a secret, at least in Alfred’s and Y/N’s case. It was Alfred’s idea to tell Gilbert that he could not go. Well, it was the first thing he said.

Y/N had been friends with Gilbert for so long – longer than his friendship with the three other males. He was the big brother in their neighborhood Y/N always imagined to have. Y/N learned she had a big brother who did not make it after three years of trying to survive from a health complication. She then, four years younger, became her parents’ alive eldest. If her big brother was still alive, he would have the same age as Gilbert. And so she was always with him, and even befriended his friends. Now she had three older brothers and one same age friend.

When Gilbert excitedly announced in one of their weekly gathering in Francis’ bakery that he would travel around the world for his professional travel blog, he instantly realized through his friends’ sad eyes the consequence of going away. They cried. Gilbert only felt relieved when his friends assured him he did not have to choose between his dream career and friends. “We’re all friends no matter where we are.” And so they set a farewell and good luck party for Gilbert that night in his house.

But Alfred was still pouting. “I won’t go.” Having like three older brothers with the same interests as him, and the one he thought closest to going away, was a big deal for Alfred. Whenever his brother Francis would not allow him to do something stupid, Gilbert would always be there to rescue and spoil him.

Y/N was quiet. She wanted to support the big brother she looked up to and did not want to beg him like a puppy to stay. She only voiced out a gasp when Alfred grabbed her hand and led her away from their friends.

None of the three big brothers stopped the two. They did not run or call after them as they understood it through the pain of their younger selves had they had an older brother.

Reaching the nearest playground that was occupied by few neighborhood children, Y/N and Alfred only stood and leaned on some trees by the side – the only quiet enough space to think and talk.

Catching her breath, Y/N was finally able to speak. “Why won’t you go?”

“Will you?” Alfred asked her. His mixed emotions are visible in his crouch.

Looking at Alfred’s dismayed expression, Y/N took time to take a deep inhale and exhale before facing Alfred, her same age friend. She had really known him only a few months after she followed her big brother Gilbert around school when he was younger and still a student. And only then she spoke with the self-proclaimed hero in her class, who turned out to be the younger brother of Gilbert’s friend Francis. She looked at him, and fixed his glasses that might fall with a careless move. She put her hand on his back, the other on his shoulder, to straighten his stance. “Al… I’m sad, too. And I don’t know when we will see Gil again. So why don’t we just enjoy the times we can spend together with him?”

Alfred was staring at her. “You’re right. I was just not prepared a while ago, but now I am! I just can’t believe my sidekick will go away!” He clenched his hands and positioned them at his hips as he loudly laughed – his trademark pose that annoyed some of their classmates, and even Y/N, too, when she was not close to him yet. “So, how do we surprise him?”

“Huh?” Y/N asked curiously. She knew he was still sad, but at least he had calmed down.

“We ran away after I said I won’t go haha now how do we go back with a surprise?”

“You dragged me along with you. Now I have the same problem. Great.” Y/N rolled her eyes. Though she knew it was not really a problem, but she thought it would have been better had they not ran away.

“I have an idea!”

And Y/N knew it was definitely not the best idea one could think of. But just like every time Alfred would think and do something, it still usually turned out fine. And Y/N was amazed at that. Though she kept it a secret to not slap Alfred how cool he was. And to not give anyone the slightest hint that she was always looking at Alfred, looking for him, smiling a little too much because of him. A secret kept even to her big brother Gilbert.

 

Hiding behind walls and bushes in Gilbert’s yard, Y/N looked at the black shirt with a bright pink UFO design she was holding. It was Alfred’s. She had one with the same design from Alfred. It was a matching shirt. Though Y/N wore it almost never. She thought of framing it, though. Alfred’s idea was to give Gilbert one of his favorite shirts so it could travel with him around the world. Now she realized she was a fool for too much treasuring the one he gave her, afraid that the quite awful design Alfred picked would fade. And it seemed easy for him to give away his. Y/N sobbed and brought the shirt closer to her face.

“Shhh, they’ll hear us.” Alfred whispered at her. Looking at her holding his shirt he would give to Gilbert, he was not sure exactly what to feel. He knew he was sad, but not how sad he was. He thought that Y/N never liked that shirt, but now she was almost kissing it. He knew she would only like it if it was Gilbert’s. Not that it was the reason he chose it to give him. He sighed silently and looked at the window. He could see the three, each holding a glass of beer. They looked happy as they were nostalgic talking about their school days, successful pranks, and awesomeness like old retired men.

Alfred and Y/N who were hooked by their conversation seemed to forget they were still outside and could not think of an _awesome_ entrance. But they must focus on thinking of a way. After all, they did not need to press their ears to the windows or walls to hear the story of the lives of the three men almost shouting their memories and laughter.

“How ‘bout that time you didn’t lend Al money to buy that shirt he always wears?” Gilbert laughed and almost choked on his beer.

As if the walls were not a barrier, the two were suddenly focused on eavesdropping. Especially Alfred who was getting nervous.

“I would have paid for him if he only chose a decent design! That kid never knew anything about good fashion. Imagine making Y/N wear that awful shirt just to match him? But you did lend him some cash and oh, he didn’t even consider looking at other designs!” Francis looked dramatic as he defended himself.

Gilbert laughed. “C’mon. The big kid’s in love he didn’t have time to choose at other hundreds of designs!”

“Eh? Alfie is in love with Y/N?” Antonio looked surprised. “I thought Y/N is in love with Alfie?”

His two friends squinted their eyes at him for his way of asking questions. But they focused on another angle. “Y/N likes Alfred?!”

“I can’t believe Tony noticed something about love that escaped my senses.” Francis looked defeated.

“I once sent her a prank link about lovemeter I made myself. She wrote her name and Alfred’s, and she didn’t know her answers will just be sent back to my e-mail.” Antonio grinned.

“And you didn’t tell us?” Gilbert looked confused.

“You never asked me and I always forgot.” Antonio laughed heartily.

Meanwhile, the two who thought of a surprise entrance were surprised. They were both just looking at the window watching the three friends shift from topic to topic. The light from the inside was enough for them to see each other’s red faces. If only they would look at each other. Both were suddenly embarrassed at the three’s conversation they were involved in.

“Uh, maybe I’ll just give Gil another shirt.” was all Alfred could say.

“We… can wear it together. I mean, if you like.” Y/N was slowly moving her gaze towards Alfred who was just some inches from her.

“I thought you hate it. So I thought of giving it to Gil so you’ll finally like it.” Alfred did not want any more misunderstanding.

“I was afraid I’d overwear it. Also, it’s quite awful.” Y/N looked at him with honest eyes.

“Hey, it’s one of my favorite shirts!” Alfred forgot they were in hiding. “Give that to me.”

“No. This is mine now.” Y/N hugged the shirt closer to her chest.

“Oh yeah, as if your shirt would fit me?” Alfred wanted his side of their matching shirt back, but Y/N would not let go. He was blushing, embarrassed, but he still bent down a little to quickly get hold of his shirt after he kissed her.

It was successful. She was surprised; he got his shirt. He hid his red face while wearing it.

“Are you an idiot wearing two shirts?” Y/N said with her bare red face.

“So what? This is _my_ ‘awful’ shirt. Why not wear yours so we match?” Alfred pouted like a child.

There was no need to think of an awesome entrance. The three got out as they heard Alfred’s voice defending his favorite shirt, and witnessed the case closed. Another shirt was chosen to be given to Gilbert. Four shirts from his four friends: one with ruffles, one with tomatoes, the other with a chick hatching from its egg, and one with awesome aliens.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
